1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-mechanical door lock opening device, with means permitting the manual opening and closing of doors of boxes containing safety equipments or apparatus on aircrafts, such as boxes containing inhalers and possibly oxygen generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices intended for the same general purpose have already been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,316 and 3,942,828 and in the U.S. Patent application No. 708,819 filed on July 26, 1976 in the name of the same Applicants.
The devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patents and application correspond to various and different conditions of the equipment as defined by the relevant official rules or specifications.